Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and, more specifically, to a curved image sensor.
An image capturing device, e.g., a camera, includes an image sensor and a lens. The lens is provided over a light receiving surface. When an image of an object is formed, there is lack of focus between the center and periphery of the image due to chromatic aberrations of the lens, a phenomena referred to as field curvature. Thus, field curvature correction (or lens aberration correction) is necessary.
To address this issue, a curved image sensor has been suggested. In the curved image sensor, a light receiving surface is curved to correspond to the curvature of the lens. Photoelectric conversion elements are arranged on the curved surface, i.e., the light receiving surface, with the goal of improving image quality.